Season 3 Episode 8
by BechaubreyPipexLaylor
Summary: Rachel never PNCed Nick's car, married Sean, cheated, got thrown out by Janet, caught by Taisie. This is a Gill and Rachel fic. It depicts the even of season 3 finale and goes a little beyond as well. There will be another chapter. Rated T for swearing and trigger warning for mentions of abusive childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update or post anything, IGCSE mocks are a nightmare, but nonetheless, a nightmare from which I seem to have now awoken. Please read and review.**

* * *

Where were they? Where was Helen taking her? Why was Helen taking her? Of all people why her, why not Rachel or Janet? They had been the ones to arrest her in the end. Why her?

Rachel felt shit. Her girlfriend had been taken hostage by a mentally unstable, alcoholic, crime concealing, nut job. The only thing was, she couldn't show it. It was only Janet from their syndicate and obviously Julie, being Gill's best friend and all, knew about them so she couldn't feel sorry for herself. Other than Janet, Gill was the only person who could make Rachel feel useful, trusted and wanted. The monotonous reality of the questions in Rachel's head were giving the DC a headache that only knowing Gill was safe would relieve.

Where could they be headed?

Just another question.

Another house of the Bevans' maybe? A previous holiday destination? London? The channel tunnel? Airport? Train station somewhere? But WHERE? There were too many possibilities.

She could hear Gill now, "Come on Sherlock use that brain of yours. An epiphany about where I am, just one, I know you can do it." Rachel smiled sadly.

Why today of all days did Gill have to be taken hostage?

Yet another question. Where were the answers to her questions? Why couldn't she answer them?

Rachel was getting more and more frantic by the second. She needed to calm down. There was no way she would be able to find Gill if she was in this state. She was already alone having run out of the RED Centre nearly two hours earlier. Janet had texted and called and left messages. Kevin the same. Julie, Mitch and Rob too. They needed her help apparently but they didn't. Not right know. Gill needed her help at this moment in time. Sammy had called and Rachel didn't have the heart to ignore his call. They spoke briefly and Rachel swore to Sammy that she would bring Gill back, safe.

"Come on Gill. I know you want me to find you so where the hell are you?" Rachel could feel the continued steam of tears travelling down her cheeks. She had a thought. Rachel used the in car system to contact Helen's girlfriend.

"Louise? It's DC Rachel Bailey. I need to ask you a question"

"Is it about Helen?" It was clear to Rachel that the woman on the end of the phone had been crying.

"Yes. I need to know if there were any school trips or holidays with friends that made her feel free from home life or something."

"Are you alright DC Bailey?"

"I am fine, thank you Louise but I need you to answer my question" Rachel tried to keep her voice steady and hoped that her reply wasn't rude but she didn't really care if it was honest. Her girlfriend had been KIDNAPPED for crying out loud.

"She mentioned something about a school residential once. Somewhere near Anglesey, she mentioned and airfield and a caravan park, the other side of Caernarvon I think it was, why?"

"I think that's where Helen is headed with Gill. I have to go, thank you so much Louise" Rachel hung up and instantly googled Caernarvon airfield and caravan park. Morfa Lodge. The beach was only a mile away. Up one long road by the looks of it. Rachel started the navigation immediately.

* * *

I didn't even occur to Rachel to call Janet till she called Rachel again half an hour later hoping her friend would pick up.

"Rachel, where the fucking hell are you?" Janet was noticeably angry and the older woman's tone made Rachel flinch. She knew she would be in trouble with everyone when this was over but it didn't matter. NOTHING mattered, nothing except Gill.

"I'm on my way to Dinas Dinlle beach. Helen went there as a kid on a school residential and I think that where she has told Gill to drive to."

"Rachel you should have told someone. Where are you?"

"I am about an hour away now. The entire journey only take 2 hours 20 minutes roughly but with my driving I am well on my way to catching them up. I have the sirens on the unmarked I'm in so I am using them. I need to find them Janet. Tell Julie. See if she can find footage of the CCTV cameras on the main roads into Caernarvon." And with that Rachel hung up on Janet.

"Shit. Rachel?" Janet screamed down the phone. If Rachel got out of this one alive she was really going to kill that kid.

"Janet what the hell is going on?" Julie was just as angry but at who was anyone's guess.

"Rachel is on her way to Morfa Lodge the other side of Caernarvon. Helen went there as a kid and Rachel thinks that is where they are headed. She wanted me to tell you to see if you could get any traffic cams feeds up, along the main route. Morfa Lodge is a caravan park. It appears to be off season at the moment meaning that there will be very few if any people at all. Of course that's provided that Gill and Helen are headed there."

"Fuck. Right, I am going to send a horde of uniforms to the holiday park. Someone do traffic cams and Janet see if you can get Louise on the phone. We may need her to try and talk Helen down, heaven forbid something happens to DC Bailey before either you, Gill or I get our hands on her."

Janet turned to reply but saw already that Julie was heading out of the office.

* * *

"Everyone is going to be looking for me you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm stupid?" Helen's voice was angry and sharp, sending shivers through Gill as she caught another glimpse of the shining blade in Helen's hand.

"Well excuse me for thinking that. I mean what's wrong or stupid about kidnapping a DCI in the police force and them holding them hostage and forcing them to drive to west Wales?" Gill's sarcasm brought a smile to her own face at the thought of Rachel's everyday office sarcasm.

"Anything else you would like to say Gill. Can I call you Gill?" Helen's voice was mocking Janet's usual phrase when attempting to question suspects in homicide cases.

"Oh yeah actually. I forgot to mention that I was being threatened with a knife." Gill's voice was strained due to the tight belt around her neck. "They will find me that I promise you"

"What do you bet that they won't find you in time, not even that hero worshiper Bailey?" Slurred. Shit she was drunk beyond reality. Gill was surprised that Helen was still conscious. Wait, did she just say Bailey?

"Don't you dare talk about her or any of my officers! Do you understand?" Gill reacted to Helen's comment immediately. Almost reflexively. She didn't want her thoughts of Rachel, or any of her officers for that matter, tainted by this woman.

"Why should I listen to you? I am the one with the knife. I am the one in charge. I am the one who has you at their mercy. Why would I listen to you?" Helen's voice talk a malicious tone to it and Gill's thoughts immediately went to Rachel. What was the kid doing right know? Who was with her? It could only be Janet or Julie, they were the only ones besides Sammy and Orla who knew. Who was looking after her? How was she holding up? Where was she? How was she being treated? Like an officer? Or a loved one?

"Okay, I'm sorry but please don't talk about my officers. Let's talk about where we are going."

"You want to talk about Dinas Dinlle?"

Gill's reply was cut off by the shrill ringing of her phone. She fished it out of her coat pocket.

"It's DC Bailey, Helen. Can I answer it?" Gill was careful to keep her voice steady not giving anything about Rachel away.

"You must hang up when I tell you or the blade will be buried deep in your arm for the entirety of Manchester's police force to hear, capeesh?" Helen waited for Gill to nod before continuing on to say, "Go ahead."

"DC Bailey." Gill's tone was all business but Rachel still had a hard time not crying out loud when she heard Gill's voice.

"DCI Murry. Helen" Gill could detect easily that Rachel had been crying from the slight gravel in her voice. She knew, however, that Helen wouldn't hear that so kept all emotion from her face.

"Hi Rachel how are you doing this fine afternoon?" Helen asked as if nothing was happening.

"Damn it Helen, where are you taking her?" Rachel's façade snapped for one second.

"Calm it Sherlock, alright? I'm fine." Gill answered.

"You didn't answer my question Rachel. Your boss is fine, so … Again how are you?"

Rachel didn't answer still and Gill was afraid of what was going through the kid's head.

"Answer DC Bailey." Gill commanded.

"I'm not great to be honest Helen. Do you want to know why?"

"Something to do with your boss being held hostage in her own car?" Helen was spiteful but still held a hint of power behind it.

"No" Was the only reply Rachel gave in response to Helen's comment, surprising both Helen and Gill.

"Please do enlighten me, sorry us, then Miss Bailey." Helen's voice held an interesting mix of curiosity and sarcasm.

"My best friend and I have had an argument about someone I've been seeing recently. I didn't tell my best friend that I was seeing someone and she got really mad at me. I also just got in shit tons of trouble with her and the DCI of syndicate 3 coz I ran out of the office before and am now driving aimlessly around trying to think."

"Rachel Bailey get your arse back to the office this instant. I am gonna murder you later and I will get away with it because I know how!"

"Sounds like you're in trouble here as well Rachel. I could finish the problem for you if you wanted me to?"

"No I called so you would tell me where you are. I will come alone, you can let go of the DCI of syndicate 9 and you can have me. I was one of the people to arrest you, I don't have family like DC Scott and DCI Murray do, no one will be holding you back if you take me. Just… Just tell me where you are going Helen. Please?" Rachel's voice cracked at the end of her words.

"That was a lovely little speech but if you don't mind me asking, why would I do that, Rachel?"

"Because we had a connection you and me, didn't we. I trusted you and told you things about me and in turn you told me what I needed to know. It can be just like that again Helen but you have to let me talk to you face to face, without Gill." Rachel was trying her hardest to keep the pleading tone from seeping into her voice.

"Fine Rachel. Site 4 plot 11 caravan 359. Morfa Lodge Caernarvon. I will see you in 2 hours Bailey. Hang up Gill." Gill did as she was told but inside was fuming. She can see it now 'Rachel Bailey twat of the week' posted on the office notice board, whether the idiot gets out of this one or not. Actually make that twat of the millennium.

Gill saw Helen rummage around the the back of the car for another beer among the mass of empty cans so she subtly texted Rachel.

 ** _Your plan better involve a hell of a lot of police, kid. If you come alone I will kill you myself before reviving you and killing you again. DO NOT give yourself up Rach, it won't work. I don't want you getting hurt, especially not for or because of me._**

Gill decided to leave of any form of relationship out of the text in case Helen saw and used Gill against Rachel or the other way round.

 ** _Don't worry I've got it covered. Everyone will be up to date in a few minutes. Anything else we should be aware of?_**

Rachel did the same knowing that there was a reason for Gill's limited texts. Gill quickly checked on Helen again. Seeing that she was still occupied, Gill replied. One word. A word she knew she had to send no matter how much she didn't want Rachel to know about it. She wasn't going to destress her girlfriend even more by informing her that she was tethered to the seat by her neck using a rather wide belt which she presumed was Helen's.

 ** _Knife_**

One simple word appeared on Rachel's phone screen. One word that set her world spinning. She called Julie, tapping the steering wheel impatiently when DSI Dodson didn't pick up straight away. Finally the phone connected.

"Morfa Lodge, site 4, plot 11, caravan 359. No blues and twos, I managed to stall Helen for a bit. Convinced her to wait for me and let go of Gill. I am going to wait for you lot to get here but I need you to be discreet and stay hidden, I promised to go alone. Julie promise me that you will be here there in 2 hours? I am around 45 minutes away but I need to get fuel. I've been given a deadline. 2 hours so I need you here fast." Rachel rambled hoping she got all of the important information out in time before she had a panic attack.

She couldn't afford and accident now.

"Rach, slow down and breathe. I will be there I promise both Janet and I will be there but I need you to go in before we get there. Get yourself wired up to your phone and call me just before you go in, I want ears inside that caravan okay?"

"Yes Ma'am. J-Julie is she gonna be-" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence before she burst into to tears. Rachel never really cried. It had been beaten out of her when she was younger by the tragedies of her childhood, crying finally ended all together not long after her mother left Alison, herself and Dom with their beyond inadequate excuse for a father, who spend his life getting royally shit faced at every opportunity. She had only ever cried this hard once before, when Janet got stabbed.

"Rach? Rachel? RACHEL? Gill is gonna be fine I promise you. I am gonna put Janet on the phone. No arguing, either of you!" Rachel could tell that Julie was trying to lighten the mood and was kind of grateful for the distraction of Janet while she raced along the motor way, heading west.

"Hey kid, how you holding up?" Janet's warm tone flooded through Rachel like a fire and soothed her worries for now.

"Not great but we'll get there." Rachel breathed out an unamused laugh at the situation that the Manchester Metropolitan Police Force currently found themselves in.

"I wish I was with you Rach. I wish you had let me come with you!" The appearance of Janet's mother bear nature made Rachel smile slightly.

"I know and I am sorry, but I had to get away from it all. I needed to feel what I wanted to feel rather than keep it all bottled up. I'm sorry" As Rachel was talking, tears made glistening tracks down Rachel's cheeks again.

"Hey, sh kiddo. You concentrate on driving we are leaving as we speak. See you soon okay?"

"Yeah. Um… Janet?"

"Yes Rach?" Janet was really worried about Rachel now, knowing how the younger officer got when emotional and alone.

Rachel was so used to being alone, to doing things on her own, making her own way in life, being herself in fear of no one. Then Gill came along. Creeped up behind her and jumped on Rachel saying her I am, now depend on me. Rachel let Gill in. She let her in like she had only Janet, Gill came next subsequently, Julie and now Sammy and Orla.

"You're the best friend I ever had and I, uh I love you Janet Scott." Janet was snapped out of internal monologue by Rachel speaking again.

"Love you too Sherlock. Talk later bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Janet put her phone away and signalled to Julie from across the office that they needed to get going if their plan was to be executed properly.

The two women ran down the stairs of the station and out the front door, over to Julie's car.

"We need a plan Julie. I need to know what my best friend is doing by putting her life in danger"

"I have told her to wire up and get me ears in that caravan. Rachel has more recent experience of being out in the field than Gill has so she will be able to handle Helen more appropriately and Rachel connected to Helen on a fundamental level that you yourself said allowed Rachel to gain answers to questions that no one else was able to obtain."

"Julie, we have no idea what was the cause of the quickly formed trust between the two of them, we have no idea what Helen's plan is. I mean for all we know, Helen could have been planning this for months, and took Gill to get access to Rachel." Janet was furious with the plan that Julie and Rachel had come up with between them.

"Rach will be fine Janet, I promised her, I am promising you and I will promise Gill, when we have her. As for now, I need the satnav set to Morfa Lodge holiday park Janet." Julie was not taking anything from Janet and her tone was purely commanding.

"Okay"

 ** _An hour and a half later_**

"Janet, I am parked by the beach at the very far end of the road. It's before a bend and that road leads a mile down to Morfa Lodge. Where are you and Julie?"

"We are approaching your car as we speak. I'm gonna hang up, hold on."

Rachel got out the car, barely able to walk due to the shaking of her body. Janet and Julie both exited their vehicle and Janet wrapped Rachel up in the most motherly hug Rachel had ever been given.

"Right here's the plan" Julie's voice spoke out and conflicted with the howling wind, squawking of the seagulls and the crashing of the waves against the rocks.

"Where is she? She is supposed to be here in less than 10 minutes." Helen was getting agitated now. She wanted to talk with Rachel. She wanted to tell the DC that she knew about her childhood. This was going to be so much fun.

"Let me call her Helen. Please just let me speak to her! I will find out where she is I promise you, just… let me speak to her, please?" Gill knew that Helen would figure something was wrong with her but she didn't care. She needed to talk to Rachel.

"Fine but you will be speaking to her on speaker phone"

"Yes thank you Helen, thank you"

The phone rang and Rachel picked up after only two rings.

"Gill?" Rachel's voice was even more emotional than it had been two hours previous.

"Hey kiddo" Tears ran down Gill's face and she didn't even bother trying to hide her reaction to Rachel's voice.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Has she hurt you Gill?" Rachel could feel the oncoming panic attack and knew that she had had to breathe before she passed out at the wheel of her car.

"Sh Rach, I'm fine. She hasn't hurt me, just like she said she wouldn't. Helen wants to know how long you will be."

"I am just turning into the holiday park now. Helen can I have some directions please? It will make finding you a lot quicker."

"As you drive in you can either go straight ahead or to the left. Go straight ahead. That's the back of plot 4. Keep going straight until you reach the bend in the road that you have to follow. As you keep driving you will see a little off road. You should find Gill's car there. Leave the engine running and the door open." Helen hung up the phone and grabbed Gill by the arm, hauling her out of the door of the caravan.

"Helen, you promised to let her go so we could talk." Rachel didn't want Gill to hear anything that could possibly be revealed by this conversation.

"Oh I will but there is one thing I wanted to talk about before I let her go and we talk some more but she isn't leaving. I am going to phone your car so she hears everything we talk about." Shit. SHIT! The only thing Rachel could think was, shit.

"What did you want to say before you let her go Helen?" Rachel shouted to battle against the rushing, howling wind that raged around the caravans.

"I know why we first connected, you know why? Because we are alike in some major ways. We had a similar childhood, obviously your parents didn't do the things mine did but we are comparable you and me, Rachel Bailey."

"In what way are we similar Helen?" Rachel was nervous now. She had a gut wrenching feeling that secrets she had never told anyone were about to be unleashed by a drunken abductor who she is cooperating with for the sake of her boss and girlfriend.

"We were both shamed ass children. Made to feel less than inadequate, both left to fend for ourselves. Both-"

"STOP!" Rachel knew what was going to leave Helen's mouth next and she couldn't tell Gill, Janet and Julie this way. It had to be on her terms. "Just let her go Helen. We can talk about this inside, away from DCI Murray and the wind"

"Do you want to tell her then Rachel? Seeing as you so rudely interrupted me. She will know now, one way or another."

Could she do this? Could she tell her girlfriend, best friend and close friend her life?

So many questions!

"Rachel, tell me what?" Gill was panicking. What was it the Rachel needed to tell her?

"Helen, you know what it was like don't you? You know what it was like growing up with abusive and vindictive parents but you had two sisters and a brother which shared that pain. I didn't. I took a beating every night for 5 years on behalf of three children. I protected my sister who has turned into one of the most incredible parents out there. I protected my brother and even though he's a slimy twat I wouldn't go back and stop protecting him. It was my job and I did that by any means possible. But I turned my life around. Look where I am now. I can help you Helen, if you just let DCI Murray go."

Rachel was virtually hysterical. Sobs racked her body and she didn't dare look at Gill's face, not wanting to see the disappointment and rejection on her girlfriends face and in her eyes. The atmosphere was tense as they waited for Helen's response to Rachel's speech.

"A deals is a deal. If I let her go you have to give Gill your gun but keep the magazine."

Hellen pushed Gill forwards, hard. Gill stumbled slightly and Rachel made a move to rush for her but Helen got in between the two and pushed the blade of the knife that neither Rachel nor Gill noticed she had into the side of Rachel's stomach, avoiding the bullet proof vest the DC was wearing.

There was a synchronized scream. One of agony, distress and hurt. The other of love, panic and grief. Helen didn't even go for Rachel or Gill again. She merely watched the scene in fascination for a moment before promptly slitting her wrists.

Gill watching the events unfold in slow motion. One minute she was on the ground, the next Rachel and Helen were bleeding out everywhere. Gill was completely oblivious to any of the people around her when Julie, Janet, uniforms and an ambulance turned up. She kicked and screamed at the arms that wrapped around her waist, pulling her off of the floor and away from Rachel.

She punched, she flung she swore, she cried, but the person holding her didn't relinquish their grip on the DCI. Gill stopped fighting, suddenly exhausted. She just wanted to hold her girlfriend. She turned to see that she was being restrained by Julie and Gill fell into her best friends embrace, sobbing until Julie began to talk.

"They're taking her to The Christie, she will be flown back to Manchester in the police helicopter. Janet needs to take your statement but you go to the hospital with Rachel, we will be there in a couple of hours. Call Sammy and Orla and have them meet you at the hospital, same with Alison. Janet and I will call the rest of the team. Now go, there getting her ready to leave and knowing her she won't go without you. Get outta here you fat arsed bitch"

Gill had slowly been composing herself while Julie was speaking and even managed a smile at the affectionate nickname from her best friend.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours."

Six hours later and Rachel was still in surgery. The entirety of syndicate 9 were sat in the waiting room along with Julie, Alison and Tony and their kids, Taisie and Elise as well as Sammy and Orla. Gill hadn't spoken to anyone since Julie at the crime scene. They had all been given the news that Helen Bartlett had survived, only just and she was in for a tough couple of days but she should survive. Nothing however, had been heard about Rachel and it was sending everyone crazy with worry including Gill. The clock ticked tediously past 6 and a half hours and continued through 7 hours. Just as Gill was about to lose her mind, a nurse approached the large group with a smile on her face.

"Relatives of Rachel Bailey?" gill and Alison stood up as did Julie and Janet but the pair stood behind.

"I'm her boss and girlfriend, DCI Murray and this is her sister, Alison. How is she?"

"She is doing well ladies, remarkably well in fact. DC Bailey is responsive, awake yet drowsy from the morphine being pumped into her system when necessary. She is asking for Gill, Julie and Janet. She says she needs to talk to these people about what happened before she can talk to anyone else. I can take you to see her in another 15 minutes."

"Thank you so much" Alison said to the nurse as Gill was busy crying into her hands while wrapped in Janet's embrace.

"Rachel Bailey, Twat of the Earth's existence" Gill's voice made Rachel open hooded, tired eyes to look at the three women before her.

"What's that?" Rachel asked although she had an idea.

"That was the new poster going up in the office as of tomorrow." Gill replied seriously.

"Fair enough, I kind of deserve it to be honest" Rachel attempted humor but the funniness was lost when the speaker had her eyes closed and looked as though she was struggling to stay awake.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Gill's voice was soft as she took the chair next to Rachel, embracing her hand, while Janet and Julie stayed stood at the end of the hospital bed.

"I would say the pain is moderate to painful but it isn't bad until I move then it feels like Satan has come to intertwine my muscles." This prompted laughs from all in the room. There was a hesitation in Gill's eyes and Rachel tried her best to convey her understanding of the conversation about to be had without speaking.

"Listen about what you said. You know I still love you right? My love for you hasn't changed because of what happened to you"

"I know but can we not talk about it here. And please don't mention it to Alison, she doesn't know what was going on" Rachel wouldn't look anyone in the eye and the three other police officers in the room finally realized why Rachel was so eager to impress, so defensive and so vulnerable to hurt.

"Sure kid. Of course we won't. I love you to death and back Rachel Bailey."

Rachel finally made eye contact with Gill.

"I love you too Gill Murray."

After speaking with all of her team, her sister and family, Julie, Sammy, Orla and Elise and Taisie, Rachel was struggling to stay awake, more so than before. Gill and Janet had come to the agreement that they would take shifts, staying with Rachel in the hospital. Gill was taking the first shift overnight and Janet would relieve Gill at around 8 the next morning so Gill could got home, eat, shower, sleep and change before coming back to the hospital at 2 where Gill and Janet would both stay with Rachel until Janet went to pick up the girls at 5. Alison was going to come for little snippets of time here and there when she could, considering her own family needed her. Julie, Sammy and Orla would be there at 6, staying till around 9 before heading home, all to start the day again.

Both Janet and Gill had taken some compassion leave from work, Janet had the week of whereas Gill had told the higher ups that she would not be back in work till 2 days after Rachel was released from hospital. She left no room for argument and even Julie had put in request for leave but was denied on grounds of non-constant relations with the injured party or some crap like that.

After a week, syndicate 9 hadn't been given any new cases so as to so Janet was able to finish work at a respectable time before picking up the girls and taking them to the hospital for a while.

It was the tenth day of Rachel's in hospital recovery and both her and Gill were missing sleeping next to each other at night. Janet and the girls were a little late today so the pair had taken to making on to pass the time.

Gill was on top of Rachel, straddling her lap. Gill began to kiss down the brunette's jaw and neck. Rachel threw her head head back and arched fully into Gill, having missed the feeling of the smaller woman's body pressed to her recently. She let out a strangled moan as Gill nibbled away at her pulse point, leaving behind a bright red mark that would most definitely bruise within a few hours.

Any continuation of their activities where postponed when two groans and a chuckle where heard from the door way of Rachel's hospital room.

"Really Auntie Gill?" "Come on Rach, no one wants to see that" Taisie and Elise said as the pottered further into the room, Janet walking in behind them both, still laughing.

"Nice to see you to girls" Gill said playfully as she left one more kiss on Rachel's lips, climbing off her girlfriend.

Rachel let out an involuntary whine off protest as Gill climbed off of her, making everyone in the room laugh, Janet now nearly crying with laughter.

"Hey!" Rachel jabbed at Taisie and Elise's shoulders. "This is your fault"

"And here we thought you would be happy to see us" Elise said teasingly.

"Yeah maybe we should leave after all" Taisie made a move to leave the room but at the last second turned around and flung herself at Rachel, who, unbeknownst to the others in the room had known all along that it was coming, braced herself. The younger Scott teen landed half on Rachel with an umpf from the patient. The other three in the room had gasped when the saw Taisie practically flying into Rachel.

"Jesus your heavy Tais! What has your Mum been feeding you?" Rachel said causing everyone to laugh again.

The girls only stay for half an hour today as both had been given projects to complete so Janet wanted to get them home. Rachel was left with Gill again and the two picked up from where they had been force to stop earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HELLO! To anyone out there still reading my stories, thank you for doing so. Here is the second instalment of my Scott and Bailey fic. So SOrry that it has taken me so long to get this uploaded and I will make the excuse of exams kicking my teenage ass. Exams really suck people. They take time, energy, emotions, a lot of thought but most of all they use up your fanfiction writing time. Anyhow, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: Ha like my mind is brilliant enough to come up with a TV programme such as Scott and Bailey. Therefore, characters don't belong to me in any way, shape, form, galaxy, species, race, or any mixture of all mentioned formerly.**

* * *

After two weeks of being 'imprisoned' in hospital, Rachel was finally being discharged. She wasn't allowed to go back to work for another two to three weeks but she was happy to be getting out and was staying with Gill for the next month without fail, so every cloud has a silver lining and all. Gill would wake up early, get breakfast ready, shower and dressed for work before she woke Rachel up. Once the brunette was awake, bathed and situated downstairs Gill would leave for work.

Helen Bartlett was on trial for the concealment of crimes and the abduction of a police officer. She was supposed to be going on trial for attempted murder of a police officer but Rachel refused to testify if Helen was prosecuted of attempted murder stipulating that Helen never set out to kill anyone apart from herself but panicked and in a drunken haze, accidently stabbed Rachel. Gill didn't agree with her at first but came around after Julie and Janet both spoke to her, showing Gill that Rachel was just trying to do the best for Helen and Louise. Rachel wasn't looking forward to testifying but knew that if she didn't, it could mean bad things for Helen considering Rachel was such an influence on the prosecution.

Rachel was nervous. She was in court today and neither Janet nor Gill could really get the time away from work to come with her. Neither had been called as witnesses today but Rachel had so Julie had agreed to accompany the younger detective to the trial. Gill said she would call Rachel at every opportunity possible but with the beginnings of a serial killer case on their hands, the entirety of syndicate 9 were being run ragged. Early mornings, late nights, Saturdays and the occasional Sunday over the past month. On top of that, syndicate nine's very own Sherlock had been on forced medical leave longer than expected, Gill often having to take time off work to run Rachel to the hospital for her appointments as the young woman would not go otherwise, instead, try and deceive her. This along with the bi annual departmental review was causing major stress for everyone from the newest Police Constable to the Chief Constable.

* * *

"Hey" Rachel whipped around, only to be face with someone she really didn't want to see right now. Nick Savage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" was Rachel's cold reply.

"I heard through a friend that you were testifying in favor of the defense and I wanted to talk to you. I am going to sit in on the trial. It's an open one." Nick so helpfully informed Rachel.

"Well I really don't have time to talk right now, sorry" Rachel began to walk past Nick but he grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him.

"God I've missed you Rach. Please just listen to me. I don't think you know what you are doing. You are supporting the woman who stabbed you Rach, what's going on?"

"Get off me Nick. I know exactly what I am doing and I know exactly what you are doing. I am not going to fall for your tricks again Nick. It nearly got me killed and it did kill my child. So get off, walk away and leave me alone." Rachel saw Julie over Nick's shoulder and sent her a terrified pleading look.

Instead of letting Rachel go, Nick pulled her too him and wrapped his arms around her slim body. His hands on her body made Rachel feel physically ill and she longed to be in the safety of Gill's arms. Rachel was thrown back in time, to a period in her life when she was still a kid, living at home with her siblings and father.

 _It had been a particularly gruelling day at school and all Rachel wanted to do was get her work done, eat with Alison and go to bed, but her father had a different idea. It was only 5 in the evening and Stephen Bailey was already beyond drunk. Rachel guessed that he had been for most of the afternoon as well but that didn't matter right now. She knew she was in for a bad night so she had to get rid of Alison. Dom was already out meaning he probably wouldn't be seen again for a few days and Rachel was going to send Alison to the party she knew Ali had wanted to go to but couldn't because of her and Dom._

 _"_ _Hey Ali, I know you want to go to Melissa sleepover so why don't you go? Dom's not here and I can take care of Dad for a day. You go and enjoy yourself." And with that Rachel walked out the kitchen leaving Alison staring at the door in astonishment._

 _20 minutes later, Rachel found a note left on the kitchen side from her sister._

 ** _Thanks Rach! There's dinner in the oven, £25 on the counter and just call if you need me for any reason. See you tomorrow night. Xx_**

 _Rachel smiled sadly. It was only another 5 minutes before the shouting started and a further half hour before the blows started to reign down. Hit after hit was placed around Rachel's body, even in his drunken haze, her dad managed to avoid the visible places. Her father would beat her on regular occasions but neither Dom nor Alison knew and she wasn't about to let them find out now so Rachel resigned herself for another few days of pain. Rachel lost all recognition of the time that past, she lost count of the number of times he'd hit her and lost count of the tears that had fallen in the process. By 9:45, Rachel Bailey had passed out in her bed from the pain radiating through her newly beaten torso._

Rachel was thrashing around in Nick's arms, not that he noticed the woman's distress, trying to protect herself from harm. She was only pulled out of her flashback when DCI Dodson appeared with a uniform by her side, to escort Nick Savage of the premises.

Rachel was going into full blown panic mode. She looked around, hunting for an escape route, her breaths coming in shallow, rapid succession. She felt dizzy and faint, she needed Gill.

"Rach?" Julie's voice sound as though Rachel was underwater. She needed to sit down.

"Okay, come on Rach." Julie took the DC by the arm and gently led her to the toilets.

"I'm gonna call Gill okay, just stand there a sec" Julie was worried but could hear that the young detective's breaths slow at the name of her girlfriend.

"Heya Slap" Gill was very cheery considering the stress everyone in the police force was under at the moment.

"Hey, listen are you busy?" Julie didn't particularly want to talk with Gill over the phone.

"What's happened? Is Rach alright? Are you alright? I'm on my way" Gill hung up before Julie could even open her mouth to reply. Well that was easier than I thought it was going be.

"Julie?"

"Rach, are you alright?" She asked the tired looking woman.

"Yeah I think so but I really would like Gill, however I know she is working and I am not going to disturb her."

"About that…"

"Oh god, you called her, she's gonna be pissed. When she's sees I am okay and that everything is fine, she's going to be mad at me. Julie I need you to call, tell her that I'm fine. She's gonna be mad." Rachel started to back herself against a wall, her breathing picking up the pace again.

"Rach you need to breathe otherwise you are going to pass out. Just breathe, in through your mouth and hold for 3 then let it out through your nose for 5 seconds." Julie sounded slightly frantic now, knowing that she had promised Gill to look after Rachel during this process. Rachel only looked blankly at Julie, almost as if she has resigned herself to some kind of trouble

Julie's phone rang and Rachel's breathing got even worse when she realized that it was Gill's ringtone. Julie was conflicted but ultimately, she knew her friend needed Gill so she answered the phone.

"Where are you? Why didn't you answer sooner? What going on?" Gill's voice was frantic and it was in that moment that Julie knew she had done the right thing.

"We're in the bathroom of the east wing. I had to try and keep her calm and what happened was Nick bloody Savage."

"Okay be there in a second."

About a minute late Gill burst through the doors looking frazzled and very out breath. Rachel cringed and tried to curl in on herself, not knowing what was to come. Much to her surprise, Gill immediately moved to embrace Rachel, which gave the younger woman the safety to finally break the last wall of hiding, sobbing uncontrollably into Gill's shoulder.

"Sh. You're okay Kid, I got you" Gill sat with Rachel in her lap on the floor of the toilet, rocking back and forth gently, trying to soothe the frantic woman in her arms.

Julie eventually sat down to the side of the pair already on the floor and sighed lightly, trying not to draw attention to herself. She was thankful that Rachel had insisted on getting there and hour and a half earlier than necessary, meaning they still had time to get Rachel to calm down before the trial was due to begin. The three of them sat on the bathroom floor, waiting for the situation to calm down. The small sniffles and whimpers were broken by Rachel's soft and quiet voice.

"He was here and I couldn't stop it. With everything recently, it brought the memories to the surface. When he grabbed me, god I felt like I was a kid again. Back at home, alone with my father trying to take care of Alison and Dom" Rachel was beginning to get worked up again so Gill soothed her by whispering into her younger girlfriend's ear.

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen Rach. Are you feeling a bit better now?" Gill asked.

Rachel's only reply was a small nod, her head still buried in the crook of Gill's shoulder.

"Let' stand up then. We'll wash up and then I am going to take the rest of the day off. Once we are done here, we are going straight home and I'm am going to cook you dinner while you have a nice warm bath. How does that sound?"

"That sound wonderful, thank you." Rachel's voice was still mousy but Gill could hear the small amount of happiness that seeped into the woman's voice. Gill knew she had been working quite a lot this week and that often meant that she and Rachel hadn't had any quality time with each other really. However, Gill knew that Rachel understood but was still happy to hear the younger woman get excited about spending time with her girlfriend.

"Okay then, let's get this over with"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review. Chapter 3 to come as soon as I write it and no sooner unfortunately! :)**


End file.
